starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Orpingtonchicken/Starkit's Prophey Corrected: Chapters 11-15
T H E R E S C U E "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME," meowed Stargleam as she ran(?) for the entrance to the camp. Tears streamed down her face. She was so sad. Her father had died, and her leader was gone. "Flamepaw, Lakepaw, Dustpelt, Mom, Lionblaze, follow me!" she said. "I NEED A PATROL." They ran into the forest, their paws working quickly. She would kill Hollyleaf and Tigerstar for what they'd done! She battle cried, using her(?) nose to tear down the evil cats. Her heat burned! Soon they found them. They were hiding behind a boulder. "Hahaha!" laughed Hollyleaf, putting her claw on Firestar's throat. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Stargleam gasped. "No! Firestar!" she screamed. "Flamepaw, go!" she said. Flamepaw hurled herself(?) at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked at her in surprise. "What? How could they have followed me?" She dodged at Flamepaw, her blue eyes flashing. "NO, FLAMEPAW!" wailed Lakepaw, seeing her sister was about to die. "I LOVE YOU, FLAMEPAW!" She yowled, jumping in front of Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf's paw cut into her throat. Blood came out. Lakepaw fell down. "No!" Stargleam screamed. "FLAMEPAW!" She ran for Hollyleaf, but it was no use. Lakepaw was dying. "I love you, Stargleam," she whispered before her blue eyes closed. "NO! WAKE UP, LAKEPAW!" shouted Stargleam. She was so sad and depressed that she was crying. "Hahaha," laughed Hollyleaf evilly. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm one of the three! I have powers beyond your imagination!" And then she turned into a BEAR. "Gasped," gasped everyone. It was a bear! "I'm a SHAPESHIFTER!" said Hollyleaf joyfully. "Stargleam," said Flamepaw, crying. "I need to go back to the camp. I've got to bury Lakepaw. I've never been out of camp before. How do you get back?" "You just walk to the east," said Stargleam. "Thanks," said Flamepaw. Crying, she picked up Lakepaw, put her on her back, and ran. "Not so fast!" said Hollyleaf. "You're not gonna get away that easily!" With a roar like a volcano erupting, she jumped at Stargleam! Everyone gasped! "NO!" yowled Stargleam as something large and sharp plunged into her back. "YOU CAN'T GET ME THAT EASILY!" Everyone jumped at the bear! The bear roared in pain! Stargleam sank her teeth into its fur. It roared. "Okay, okay," Hollyleaf the bear said. "I know you're not going to be beaten that easily." Suddenly, she was a cat. The her body dropped. Her eyes went dark. She was on the ground. Suddenly, there was a howl from the other side of the forest. It was Lakepaw! "LAKEPAW, YOU'RE BACK!" she said. "WHAT?" said Stargleam. Then she looked. It was Lakepool! She was running toward the forest. Stargleam was so happy. Then she saw her eyes. THEY WERE HOLLYLEAF'S. ---- F I G H T A G A I N S T T H E S I N N E R S "Oh no!" yelled Stargleam. She was so horrified. "Lakepool is back and she is NOT OKAY." "Of course I'm not okay!" Lakepaw screamed loudly. She hissed at Stargleam. "I'm being possessed by Hollyleaf! What do you THINK?!" she yelled and hurled herself at Stargleam. Stargleam was so surprised that she couldn't move. Then it was REDPAW! Redpaw ran over to Stargleam and jumped in front of her and Lakepaw hit her instantly. "No! Redpaw!" choked Stargleam and she looked at Redpaw. "Redpaw, are you okay?" she asked, upset. "No, I'm not, but at least I saved your life!" she said, and then she died. Stargleam looked at Redpaw. She was so beautiful. Then Stargleam shook her head. "No! I'm STRAIGHT," she thought madly. "But now what do we do against Lakepaw?!" She looked up. Lakepaw was running toward Lionblaze. She was WIDESPREAD. "No! Lionblaze!" whispered Stargleam as she ran toward Lionblaze, and she hit Lakepaw, who died too. "Stargleam, I wil get you for this!" said Lakepaw as Satanclaw dragged her(?) away to HellClan. He was wearing pink nail polish. Stargleam started to cry as she realized her sister was dead. "You killed my subject!" Hollyleaf roared, turning into a bear. But she ran left into Tigerstar. "Stargleam(HUGE ?)" yelled Tigerstar. "You're going to die now!" And he held out...SOME YEW. "Oh my God, yew!" yelled Stargleam. She looked at the yew. "But it won't work because there's a lizard on it." They all looked at the lizard. It was a newt. The newt ran away. "NO!" yelled Flamepaw. "Now the yew is gonna work!" "Eat the yew!" said Tigerstar. He thrust it at Stargleam. Stargleam backed away. "You'll never get me to eat it!" she said(?). Then she yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" "Are you so sure?" asked Tigerstar. Then he lunged at Stargleam, grabbed her, and ran away. "You'll never catch me!" he laughed meanly. "I'm going to ShadowClan!" Then he left. ---- T H E D A R K F O R E S T "No!" yowled Stargleam. She ran after Tigerstar, but he was too fast. She couldn't catch up. Finally, she stopped. She was so tired and sad. Tears began to roll down her face. Her sister was dead and Tigerstar had escaped! "Why am I so useless?" she asked. "Why couldn't I kill her?" "It's not your fault," said a voice from beside(?) her. "WHAT? WHO'S THERE?" she said and jumped. "It's just me," said Jayfeather, walking beside her. "You couldn't kill him because you're not dead." "What?" said Stargleam. "What do you mean?" "He's in the Dark Forest!" said Jayfeather. He's already dead! Oh no, what do I do? thought Stargleam. "We can go to the Dark Forest, but it's very dangerous," mewled Jayfeather. "Take me there!" said Stargleam. She slept, and then they were in the Dark Forest. It was dark. Here there was no moon to light the way, and it was hard to see. They heard voices! It was Tigerstar! "Okay. Then we'll kill her and invade ThunderClan," he was saying. "WHAT? NO!" said Stargleam. She jumped at him. She was about to hit him when Blackstripe was there! "Tigerstar! WATCH OUT!" said Blackstripe. Tigerstar looked at her, and he clawed her. It wasn't fair! Stargleam fell to the ground. Blood was coming from a wound on her shoulder. It was a lot of red blood. Hawkfrost looked at her. She is so beautiful and so kawaii, he thought just like Firestar. He loved her. He had to save her. He jumped on Tigerstar! He bit him! But it was too late. Stargleam was dying. It was turning black. "I love you," she said as she died. THEN STARGLEAM WAS DEAD! Category:Blog posts